We owned the night
by Hikari-Chans2
Summary: É uma songfic contada no ponto de vista do Tk. Fala de uma aventura romantica entre ele e Kari. Musica usada We owned the night - Lady Antebellum.  é eu sei, meu resumo eh fail


Minha primeira fic de digimon do meu casal favorito Tk e Kari *-* a musica é We owned the night - Lady Antebellum haha descobri essa musica hoje e assim que ouvi imagiei essa fic, espero que gostem, ela não tem um final tão feliz, mas... ta valendo msm assim rsrs** Boa Leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>We owned the night<strong>

**Tell me have you ever wanted**

(Me diga, você já quis)  
><strong>Someone so much it hurts?<strong>

(Tanto alguém que chega a doer?)  
><strong>Your lips keep trying to speak<strong>

(Seus lábios ficavam tentando falar)  
><strong>But you just can't find the words<strong>

(Mas você não conseguia encontrar as palavras)  
><strong>Well I had this dream once<strong>

(Bem, eu tive esse sonho uma vez)  
><strong>I held it in my hands<strong>

(Que a segurava nas minhas mãos)

Eu acordei após um sonho. O sonho foi bom, devo admitir, mas as lembranças que o sonho provocou depois que acordei me sorrir e ao mesmo tempo sentir dor. Não uma dor física, é como se minha alma tivesse perdido um pedaço de si naquele dia.

Nós éramos jovens, tínhamos acabado de completar o colegial e nossos colegas fizeram uma festa na beira da praia. A noite estava linda, o céu estrelado, a fogueira crepitava, a música contagiante e a lua cheia refletia prateada no mar.

Alguns caras arrumaram um tipo de balcão e serviam coquetel para todos, eu peguei um e fui dançar com alguns amigos até que ela apareceu.

**She was the purest beauty**

(Ela tinha uma beleza pura)  
><strong>But not the common kind<strong>

(Mas não de um tipo comum)  
><strong>She had a way about her<strong>

(Ela tinha um jeito próprio)  
><strong>That made you feel alive<strong>

(Que te fazia sentir vivo)  
><strong>And for a moment<strong>

(E por um momento)  
><strong>You made the world stand still<strong>

(Você fez o mundo parar de girar)  
><strong>Yeah we owned the night<strong>

(É, nós fomos os donos da noite)

Ela estava linda aquela noite, não que ela não fosse bonita, era a menina mais linda de toda a escola e eu era completamente apaixonado por ela, mas tinha um pequeno problema, eu não tinha coragem de me declarar, ela era minha melhor amiga desde que tínhamos oito anos de idade e tivemos nossas aventuras no digimundo. Ela era única, com seu sorriso que sempre fazia eu me sentir melhor.

Hikari se aproximou e meu mundo simplesmente parou, daquele momento em diante só existíamos nós dois, como sempre acontecia quando eu estava com ela, mas naquela noite estava diferente. Talvez fosse o efeito dos coquetéis que tomamos, não, talvez não, nós estávamos apaixonados, só não sabíamos disso na época.

**You had me dim the lights**

(Você me fez baixar as luzes)  
><strong>You danced just like a child<strong>

(Você dançou como uma criança)  
><strong>The wine spilled on your dress<strong>

(Caiu vinho no seu vestido)  
><strong>And all you did was smile<strong>

(E você só sorriu)  
><strong>Yeah, it was perfect<strong>

(É, foi perfeito)  
><strong>And I'll hold it in my mind<strong>

(Terei sempre esse momento na minha mente)  
><strong>Yeah, we owned the night<strong>

(É, nós fomos os donos da noite)

Conforme a noite avançava, nós nos sentíamos mais livres, mais próximos, ela dançava com um sorriso nos lábios, nesse momento era como se voltássemos a ser crianças, riamos, brincávamos, nos divertimos como nunca.

Hoje posso dizer que foi a noite mais perfeita de toda a minha vida, a noite que começou como apenas uma festa para amigos e acabou como algo mais, era como se a noite, as estrelas e a lua conspirassem com aquele momento, eles queriam que acontecesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Em algum momento da festa, não sei dizer exatamente quando, nós começamos a caminhar pela praia, as ondas beijando nossos pés enquanto caminhávamos. Quando já estávamos bem afastados da movimentação da festa e da cidade ela me olhou com um sorriso maroto, jogou água em mim e saiu correndo rindo, eu corri atrás dela, jogamos água um no outro como crianças e então eu a agarrei pela cintura e nós caímos na areia fofa. Eu estava sobre ela e nossos olhares se cruzaram, por um momento até nossos sorrisos sumiram e então eu fiz algo que nunca me imaginei fazendo, a beijei.

**When the summer rolls around**

(Quando o verão vier chegando)  
><strong>And the sun starts sinking down<strong>

(E o sol começar a cair)  
><strong>I still remember you<strong>

(Eu ainda me lembrarei de você)  
><strong>Oh, I remember you<strong>

(Oh, eu me lembrarei de você)  
><strong>And I wonder where you are<strong>

(E eu me pergunto onde você está)  
><strong>Are you looking at those same stars again?<strong>

(Será que está olhando para as mesmas estrelas que eu?)

**Do you remember when?**

(Você se lembra quando?)

Me levantei e caminhei até a janela do meu apartamento, olhei o céu e ele estava estrelado e a lua cheia brilhava prateada no céu, exatamente como naquela noite. Suspirei e passei a mão pelo cabelo. Será que ela se lembra daquele dia do mesmo jeito que eu me lembro? Será que ela olha a lua cheia com a mesma paixão que eu? Será que ainda sente o mesmo que eu?

Encostei a testa na janela, três anos se passaram desde aquela noite e nós não nos vimos mais, eu recebi um convite de uma universidade nos Estados Unidos irrecusável e ela recebeu para uma das melhores universidades do Japão e foi ai que nos separamos.

Olhei novamente para as estrelas e meus pensamentos voltaram para aquela noite que passamos na praia.

**We woke under a blanket**

(Acordamos sob um cobertor)  
><strong>All tangled up in skin<strong>

(Enrolados em pele)  
><strong>Not knowing in that moment<strong>

(Sem saber naquele momento)  
><strong>We'd never speak again<strong>

(Que nós nunca mais nos falaríamos de novo)  
><strong>But it was perfect<strong>

(Mas foi perfeito)  
><strong>I never will forget<strong>  
>(Eu nunca vou me esquecer)<br>**When we owned the night**

(Quando fomos os donos da noite)  
><strong>Yeah, we owned the night<strong>

(É, nós fomos os donos da noite)

Nós acordamos com o sol nascendo, estávamos abraçados, deitados sob a areia da praia, nossas roupas espalhadas. Ainda existia apenas nós dois ali, nos beijamos mais algumas vezes, palavras não eram necessárias, podíamos ver nos olhos um do outro o que sentíamos.

Nós caminhamos de volta para a cidade de mãos dadas e quando a deixei em casa nos despedimos com mais um beijo. O ultimo beijo que completou a noite perfeita que tivemos e nosso ultimo beijo de despedida.

Talvez se soubéssemos naquela noite que iríamos nos separar, não teríamos nos entregado daquele jeito. Mas eu sempre lembrarei o que aconteceu entre nós e ainda tenho esperança de que aconteça de novo.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado! e mandem reviews! =D<p> 


End file.
